A DARKER NIGHT
by mortaltwilight09
Summary: the story of two lost powerful girls with no where to turn other that carlisle and his family but can they even protect them when the volturi want them more than they want any vampire


A darker night

Hello my name is sapphira I am 14year of age am fairly skinny with long black hair, I have a pale complexion, am also fairly tall for my age. I was born on January 6th 1802 the date today is 2006 I have been alive for many years always with my best friend Sara but after the centuries we have become more like sisters and in public we always say we are sisters. My sister and I have a very special diet from others of our kind we drink animal blood most of us just drink human we do this because we chose not to be such monster s like others of our kind if you have not guessed we are vampires. This is our story.

**Sapphira pov**

"Goodness Sara where have you been we are going to be late for our English lesson Mr. Williams will have our heads over his mantel if we are late again"sara is my beat friend like a sister she has very thin blond hair and a delicate body type,about 4'5 so she was not very tall

"Well I was feeling awful earlier so I had to rest and I woke up a while ago"

"Well I care for your excuses now hurry said that he was taking us in to the woods today and then have a lovely lunch after our walk "once we got to our class the very gorgeous was waiting for us but there was something that added a very sharp turn to his facial features then I heard a very high pitched shriek from Sara, I noticed what felt so wrong about him his eyes were crimson red. (they were scary compared to their honey brown color that I dream about sometimes) before either of us could run he grabbed both our waist and started running very fast a little too fast then when we reached the woods it was like he was holding back his speed from us before now it felt like I was on a rampaging horse drawn carriage. Suddenly we came to a halt. Then he put us down and turned to us with a very sad look, it confused me very much. Because I had a feeling that this man was dangerous and I also felt that today both I and Selene would not be the same. But now was a very bad time to pay attention to foolish facial expirations

I took a look over to Sara she looked as if she might faint but I hoped she would not because we need to get away from this mad man and I cannot carry her myself. And I would certainly not leave

"Children I am so very sorry for what I am about to do but I have been both your tutors for 10 years I feel as though you could be your parents. But the volturi and I would rather change you myself than let them come and get you two to be locked in a castle and do all there bidding when they ask"

his words felt like a foreign language that I did not understand yet that feeling that we were going to be different from here on out came back and felt like it was punching me in the stomach. Before either Sara or I have a headache from trying to figure out what he was saying I spoke for the first time since we got to the school although what I said was very rushed and sounded like baby talk even to my ears

"Wait what are and what do you mean changed also who are the volturi why would any of this matter to us and why "he cut me off before I could ramble anymore and raise my voice even more.

"One question at a time" his comment that interrupted me I think was supposed to make Sara and I feel better but his expression showed otherwise.

"I shall start with what I am …. I am a vampire " as soon as his words entered my ears and my mind comprehended what he was saying and then I took off running Sara had that same ideal because she was right with me running alongside me but as soon as we started we stopped Mr. Williams was right in front of us and demanded that we take a seat and listen or he would have no choice but to kill us this made me feel panicked I had to be carried by him to a rock because even though I was telling my feet to move they would not nor my voice or arms . he started answering my questions skipping over what was he going to do to us because he thought us to be smart young woman and we knew he was going to make us a vampire or kill us either way our life's were ruined once we started our carriage ride to the school .

He explained to us what the volturi were but I am pretty sure some of his gruesome stories were influenced by opinion and not the truth but still they did sound like monsters even the stuff I could tell was true. He was right I would not want to be part there little group I still had one question that was not answered.

"but what do they want from us we are just children if they wish for our money our parents will pay " when I was finished talking I had not ideal that I started to sob like a child would I was better than that and I would be better than that in my final hours however I could not say the same for Sara she was crying hysterically I felt so bad for my thoughts was the demon himself but the words that he spoke made me more confused than I have been all that day he said that we were very special.

"You two have powers and they will not come in until you are vampires and aro the leader of the volturi really likes vampires with special abilities"

" so he wishes to collect us like money "my tone was really not pleasant but at this point I did not care that I was being extremely rude to someone who had my life in his hands to do what he wanted with.

"I will not be a treasure in a trophy case for him to use "I was shocked when found Sara was the one to make this calm yet finalizing statement.

"do you finally understand that is why I must change you now so you can have a chance to run and even fight for your freedom just with your two powers I believe you can take down the whole guard and the three ancients "as he was finishing his short yet powerful speech he was already reaching down towards Sara's neck I was assuming to bite it. I looked at her face full of fear regret and tears, so much tears just pouring down her face. Before I could tell my mind otherwise I got on my hands and knees and started to beg for our life's he stopped abruptly and sounded like he was sobbing but no tears were coming out.

"I can't do this to you girls I will just have to leave you with the only person I know will take good care of you two I meet him a while ago his name is Carlisle he will turn you so I don't lose control, and I really c ant do it I love you two too much


End file.
